


In the eyes of the Wolf

by ElleLouMay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha Sam, Alternate Universe, Alternate universe Supernatural, F/F, F/M, LGBT, M/M, Multi, Omega Castiel, Omega Gabriel, Other, Supernatural - Freeform, alpha/beta/omega, pack alpha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-26 17:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12063774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElleLouMay/pseuds/ElleLouMay
Summary: Dean Winchester is an Alpha from a line of pack leaders that stretches back to the very first Alpha.For generations the Winchester and the Campbell packs have paired off the most eligible pair of Alpha and Omegas, mating relatives was a traditional concept.But the Campbell pack had no Omega to offer Dean nor Sam and Dean was set to take over the entire pack with the arrival of the Winter full moon.And that was how Dean met Castiel Novak, an Omega from the Novak pack that had long been seeking an alliance with the strong and renown Winchester pack.





	1. Winter Full Moon

Bobby huffed out a long and exasperated breath as he leant back in his seat, Dean watched the older Alpha and threw his hands up in frustration, "I don't see why I can't live perfectly fine without taking a mate, you know how I feel about being tied down."

"That's not the point, boy," Bobby roared back, his usual gruff demeanour becoming more so - influenced by the older man's anger and frustration, "I don't care if you knot every damn Omega and Beta that takes your fancy, the reason you have to take a mate is so our pack stays strong! Think about more than your own damn needs for once." He finished by thumping his fist down on the table top.

Dean growled in response but knew better than to antagonise Bobby further, it was out of pure respect that he managed to keep to just growling instead of leaping from his seat and asserting his dominance.   
He could see why it had to happen, they needed a new Alpha and in order for that to happen the first born son needed to form a mating bond with an Omega. There were no Omegas left within the Winchester pack that were of suitable birth right (seeing as there were no Campbell Omegas alive, of age or unmated) so the pack needed to instead overview the alliance packs and possibly form a new alliance.  
It would also benefit them by either strengthening an alliance they already had or bringing a new one into their fold entirely.

Sam slapped a large hand against Dean's shoulder and shook his head, "Never know, you might find your true mate."

Dean turned to his younger brother and bared his teeth, Sam chuckled darkly, "Keep your fairytale nonsense for your future pups."

Their Mom, Mary, had always told Dean and Sam tales of true mates. Telling them that one day they would each meet their very own true mate beneath the silver moon and that the night would be full of magic and wonder.  
Dean had believed until he turned four but Sam had gone on believing until he was ten and almost out of his pup days. It had always made Dean tease his younger brother but Sam had always maintained that he could feel the pull of his true mate, that there was a connection with some far away stranger he'd never met but would one day cross paths with.

Dean had always taken his pick of any Alpha/Beta or Omega that interested him and it was well known that he was reluctant to settle with anyone for longer than a single weekend at most.  
He didn't see potential in any of the people he'd bedded and couldn't fathom how people stuck with one partner for the entirety of their lives.  
So what if he liked to have a taste of everything at the buffet, there was nothing wrong with being indulgent. And boy was he indulgent.  
There had been so many different bodies in his bed, so many varied scents and faces, so many hours spent buried in endless warm holes. Dean wouldn't be able to remember the that went with those faces if he tried and he wasn't even sure that he had asked for all of their names, what was the point when he'd never see them again once the sun rose.  
Some did stick out though and a few times he had wondered if he should settle and start a little pack of his own, those thoughts usually occurred after he'd drank a lot and when he'd sobered he always felt grateful he hadn't claimed some nameless Omega and filled them with his seed.

*

"CASTIEL!" Castiel stirred from his slumber, awoken by the familiar voice of his brother.

"Gabe?" He murmured back with a voice that was thick with sleep.

Gabriel jumped onto Castiel's small nest of bedding and practically lit up in his excitement, "There was a raven this morning," His sing-song voice was higher in pitch than usual, "The Winchester pack is holding a mating ceremony for the new pack Alpha this moon,” He was bouncing up and down now, smiling toothily, “The Winter moon!” 

Castiel quirked his eyebrow at his brother, the Winchester pack was a very well known and powerful pack. There had only been two matings that occurred outside of the pack itself during its long history.   
It was like that with ancient packs, they never bred their Alphas with unrelated Omegas unless they had no other choice. This often meant that the older packs were full of cousin/cousin mates that would keep the pack strong and pure.  
It always kind of made Castiel feel sick, he had heard formidable stories about pups born with two tails or three legs.

"So?" Gabriel asked, his tone full of impatience as he waited for Castiel's thoughts on the matter.

"So what? It's not like we'll get to go and I wouldn't mate with an Alpha if the great wolf himself descended and asked for my paw." Castiel just didn't see himself as the that type of Omega. That was the main reason he was nested in the danker part of the Novak hold, he wasn't a 'good' Omega.

"You never see the up side to things little brother," Gabriel was smirking, "This Alpha could be our ticket out of this dump. We wouldn't have to listen to Raph's derogatory insults or obey Luci's every whim. We could get out!"

Castiel sighed, it had always been their goal to escape. As the two most disobedient Omegas it was hell living in a pack that was mainly Alphas and Betas.  
Twice they had tried to run away and escape but each time they'd been caught and punished severely - going without food and being forced to stand in one spot for over a week without sleep.  
As it was they didn't get much sleep, the Alphas and Betas used Gabriel and Castiel as their own personal slaves.

"You don't know what the new Winchester Alpha will be like, Gabe." Castiel frowned and sat up, he hated to burst his brother's bubble but it was true. This new Alpha could be worse than the Alphas here, he could beat them and ... worse.

Gabriel smacked Castiel's head, "You know damn well that the Winchester pack is famous for their kind and fair ways, Omegas are worshipped by their Alphas in the Winchester pack."

"And you know that most kitchen maids spread lies they hear from their drunk husbands. The Winchester pack could be fond of hunting the Omegas like rabbits or making them walk naked across their grounds," Castiel sucked in a long breath, "At least we get fed a meal here, we get the things we need to bed down at night and we get the chance to be together. If this Alpha from the Winchester pack chose one of us we'd be separated."

It seemed Gabriel hadn't thought about that little detail, his amber gaze fell to the bundle of bedding that Castiel had nestled in and the light slowly leeched out from his previously glowing face.  
For a moment there was complete and utter silence.

"I hadn't thought about that..." Gabriel whispered, his head fell into his hands.

Castiel reached out and pulled his brother into his arms, he ran the fingers of one of his hands through Gabriel's lengthy hair and made gentle noises to calm him before speaking, "I'm sorry, Gabe," He hated seeing Gabriel upset and knowing he was the one responsible, "I didn't mean to upset you," Gabriel sobbed quietly as Castiel stroked a hand down his back gently, "If you want to go then I'll make sure Luci lets you, I'll do anything I can to get you to that mating ceremony. I want you to be happy and free."

Gabriel didn't respond straight away but Castiel could smell the sadness slowly leaving his brother's scent.  
He felt Gabriel nuzzle into the side of his neck, his hot little huffs of air fanning out across the side of Castiel's neck. Gabriel was scenting him.  
After the longest time he felt the vibrations of Gabriel's voice against the hollow of his throat, "I want you to come too, I want you with me."

"I'll be with you," Castiel swallowed the lump in his throat, "I promise." 

*  
The night of the Winter moon arrived quickly and with it came the very first snowfall of the year, layering the entire Winchester land in a sheet of pure white that crunched beneath the feet of the pack. They had many preparations to make and none of them would be easy, of course there were guards and maids that could carry out the tasks of securing the boarders and cooking for the feast which would follow the ceremony but the more difficult tasks had been carried out by the inner circle of the pack.

They assembled bonfires that would be lit when the ceremony commenced causing flames to tower high above the treeline, cleared the small clearing of debris and placed markers where the Omegas from each respective pack would stand. Of course the Alpha would follow the scent of the Omega he decided to mate so it didn’t strictly matter that he knew which pack they were from but it mattered to the others in the Winchester pack. The Omega chosen tonight would be taken into their fold and become one of their own.

“Don’t put that log there grey muzzled fool,” Ellen was in the process of stacking one of the bonfires when Bobby ambled over bearing a sizeable log, he’d just bent to place it among the other logs that Ellen had painstakingly stacked, “It won’t burn, it’s not the right size.”

Bobby retreated from the Omega, grumbling as he placed the log at the base of another bonfire which Ellen’s daughter was working on, “Your Mom isn’t all that fond of me, you’d think me helping her would have earned me a thank you.”

Jo eyed Bobby with a playful smile, “She’s just got her knickers in a twist because her heat is close.”

The older Alpha promptly blushed crimson and made his way back into the trees to retrieve more wood. Jo made her way over to her Mom, “You know you could cut Bobby some slack,” She laughed lightly, “He’s sweet on you.”

Ellen looked at her daughter sternly and growled a little, “You watch your mouth girly, I might be getting old but I can still grab you by the scruff and drag you back to your room where you’ll stay until after the feast.”

Jo pouted at that, quite aware that her Mom wouldn’t hesitate to do just that. She held up her hands in surrender and shook her head, “I take it back, bite Bobby’s head off if you must. Just don’t come howling to me when he mates with Jody instead of you.”

As Jo walked away and set about working on her own bonfire again Ellen eyed her daughter with a gaze set to kill. Dean came into sight at that exact moment and called out to the two women, “What’re two pretty pups like you doing out on your own at this hour?” He had a smirk playing across his shapely lips and followed his question with an endearing laugh.

“You just watch who you’re calling a pup,” Ellen replied sternly though she smiled fondly, “And you’re supposed to be in your room getting ready for tonight.”

It was Jo’s turn to blush now, it was no secret that she had wanted to be Dean’s mate for many years now - though he viewed her as his little sister instead of a potential love interest. Her voice broke when she spoke, “Don’t know why they’re making you do this ceremony anyway, you could easily find a mate right here.”

Ellen shook her head, her mouth opening as she got ready to tease her daughter but it was Bobby who spoke, “Dean can’t just marry any Omega from this pack, Jo,” His words were gruff but his eyes were soft and kind as he looked at the petite, blonde, girl who was barely older than a pup, “His mating has to be beneficial to the pack and if he can’t mate with a Campbell he needs to strengthen an alliance or help form one.”

Jo pouted and turned her back to Bobby, obviously deciding that the conversation was over.  
“Is there anything I can do to help?” Dean asked, it was bad enough he had to take part in this whole thing but it was even worse that people were doing all the work for him. He would never understand why it all needed to be this complicated.

Ellen made her way over to him and nudged him back in the direction of the keep, “You can go back up to your room and get bathed and ready or I’ll drag you back up there myself.”

Dean had sense enough to know when to leave and he turned on his heel with a huff, his boots crunched on the snow as he made his way back along the barely visible path that led up to the main keep.   
*  
Really the Winchester keep was something to be proud of, it stood tall against the sky with russet coloured brick covered by thick ivy and moss. In the winter it lay coated glittering snow which made it appear enchanted in some way and the grounds that surrounded the keep were well kept, Castiel took in the sight with awestruck eyes as the wagon drew close enough. As it stood now it was basking in the low glow of the setting sun which was so weak this time of year – the sky above was stripped with pinks and golds where it was visible.

“Looks beautiful, Cassie.” Gabriel whispered.

Castiel just nodded in reply, wary as ever that they had the steely eyes of one of Lucifer’s underlings on them. He was sure to punish both Omegas if he heard even a squeak being exchanged between them, luckily for Gabriel it seemed the Beta was as dumb as he looked.   
The wagon hit a rock and bumped a little causing some of the younger Omegas to let out quiet gasps of shock or fear. Castiel pitied them, huddled together as they were, none of them had ever spoke out to their leaders nor had they tried anything to rebel – they were like mindless sheep, following every order given and striving to be the best Omegas they could be to please Alpha Lucifer.

Lucifer didn’t ride with the Omegas, that would have been far too degrading for him. He rode up front of the pack in a carriage with his son, Jack. Castiel actually liked Lucifer’s son, he was gentle and kind for an Alpha and he didn’t seem to enjoy punishing others like his Father did.   
Castiel briefly wondered if the Winchester Alpha was kind or if he was the kind of Alpha that expected blind obedience and complete compliance from Omegas as most others did, he knew that there were rumours that the Winchester Alpha had gone through most of the Omegas in the land but Castiel never believed gossip.

He looked over to his brother who was staring up at the keep ahead of them with glee plastered across his face, it was the happiest Castiel had seen Gabriel since they had been pups and it made his heart swell. He prayed that Gabriel would be chosen, prayed that his older brother would leave the Novak pack behind and never have to look back.

The wagon came to a grinding halt and the Beta that was guarding the Omegas leapt down into the snow, he pulled at the ropes that bound the men and women together until they were all down in the snow with him and then they were walking forwards – following behind Lucifer and Jack as they made their way toward the keep.  
Castiel caught sight of a few other carriages and wagons as they drew level with the courtyard and wondered how many Omegas would be at the ceremony and how many of them would be bound and malnourished like the Omegas in the Novak pack were.

It was a lot colder here than it had been at home and the thin cotton garments that they were all dressed in were not nearly enough to prevent the Omegas from shivering which in turn caused the rope that bound them to tremble. The beta turned and snarled at them, “You slick holes better stop shivering if you know what’s good for you.”

The group huddled closer together in order to gain even a little warmth and Castiel sighed, his breath fogging out in front of him. He was well used to threats and nothing anyone could do to him would frighten him at this point, he just longed to get back to his dark little nest and sleep a few hours.

They came to a halt a few feet from Lucifer and Jack who were stood talking to a tall, harsh faced, Omega woman. Castiel strained his ears to try and catch what was being said but it was useless, the howling wind not only froze the huddle of Novak Omegas but also prevented any opportunity to hear what was being said at the gate to the Winchester keep.

After a while they were being pulled into a wide and long entrance hall which was thankfully out of the wind but no less cold. There were other Omegas stood against the walls here as well though none of the others were tethered together, Castiel heard Lucifer snort as he looked down on all of the Omegas assembled there. They were beneath him and he obviously thought they would all be tied up in one big knot of disappointment.

Not for the first time Castiel wondered what Lucifer would have done if Jack had presented as an Omega, would he have bound his own son in with the rest of them or would he have simply murdered his own flesh and blood to save himself the shame of having a son of such low quality?  
*  
Bobby stepped into pace beside Ellen, “Are all of ‘em here?”

“Yes, you should see the state of the Novak Omegas though,” She wore a disgusted expression and shook her head, “Some of them are barely older than Jo and so skinny I think they might snap if this wind blows any harder, I knew that Lucifer was a cold son of a bitch but the way those poor little ones have been treated is enough to make me want to kill him,” Ellen had a fierce look in her eyes, “I told him as much when he got here and I saw them, want to know what he said back?”

Bobby stiffened, “What did he say to ya?”

“Told me that if I were in his pack I would have been used for pups and then thrown out into the woods to starve, said it was all a whiny Omega like me was good for.” She was vibrating with rage now.

Bobby growled loudly and rounded to march back the way he’d came to rip the Novak Alpha’s throat out with his teeth but Sam chose that exact moment to appear and grabbed the older man by his shoulders, “Bobby, what’s wrong?”

The older man couldn’t form any words though, he was trembling and his eyes were glowing blood red. Ellen spoke for him, “We just had the last pack arrive, the Novak pack,” Sam tilted his head and nodded while he waited for Ellen to continue, she was breathing heavily, “The poor Omegas look like they’re all seconds from death and when I told Lucifer that I thought it was a disgrace he told me that if I was in his pack I would have been used for pups and then thrown out into the woods to starve.” There was another loud growl from Bobby.

Sam shuddered at the thought of how bad those Omegas must have been treated and felt his own anger pulsing through his veins at the thought of some Alpha disrespecting Ellen who had practically raised the two Winchester boys along with Bobby after their Mom had died and their Father had gone mad.  
“We can’t do nothing to an Alpha on our land Bobby, the pack would become a target.” Sam hated to say it but it was the truth, there would be horrible consequences which would probably involve casualties on both sides. It could also mean potentially losing the alliances they had formed with other packs if news got out that they had shed the blood of another pack’s Alpha during a mating ceremony.

Bobby stilled in Sam’s hold and grumbled before going silent altogether, he was thoughtful for a long time and Sam knew he had sensed the truth in his words. There were other ways to sort this out and they had an entire pack of their own to think about not to mention many other packs that depended on them for food, protection and guidance.  
He couldn’t deny the fact that he felt oddly protective over the Novak Omegas now though, that he had felt even before he had encountered Ellen and Bobby in the corridors. Sam had felt an odd pull behind his navel and a tug like a vice around his heart that had drawn him from his room and down to the ground level of the keep to where he could smell an unusually sweet scent tinged with an ever-present sorrow that seeped amongst the sweetness.  
He had smelt it before when he was very little and he knew what it was. It was his true mate.  
*  
Dean tapped his foot impatiently while he looked over the heads of his own pack members and that of the packs which had come to offer their Omegas, it was customary to meet the Alpha of each pack as a part of the mating ceremony. This would come before the actual ceremony that was set to take place in the clearing Bobby, Ellen and Jo had been working on earlier that afternoon.

He looked down the length of the table that he sat at with the prominent members of his own pack and his eyes met his brother’s, green staring into hazel, he sought comfort in the familiarity of Sam’s face and stood before plucking his chalice from the table top and banging it down a couple of times. The room fell silent, all eyes turning in Dean’s direction.  
“Welcome, fellow Alpha’s and kinsmen alike,” He smiled in what he hoped was a welcoming way, “It’s a great honour to have you all gathered in this hall for the first time in a century and I can’t wait to meet the Omegas you have kindly brought with you this Winter moon,” There were roars of approval, “I want you all to feel at home here and I promise that any Omega I mate will be taken into my pack and their birth pack will become kin with mine.”

Dean hated the formality and seriousness of this moment and wished more than anything that he had been born an Omega himself, that way it would be Sam stood here instead and Sam had always been more intelligent and diplomatic than he was. When he raised his chalice the entire room mirrored him and they drank as one before Dean sank back into his seat, trying to keep the smile plastered to his face.  
Bobby stood and opened his arms, “And now we start the official ceremony, Dean will lead the way.”

Up on the stage it was difficult for Dean to make out the many faces in the crowd below him, it was also very cold with his shirt off and his feet bare – not that he wasn’t used to the cold but he just couldn’t see why he needed to be shirtless to choose a mate.   
None of this made sense. He hadn’t even bothered to inhale to try and see if any of the Omega scents appealed to him, he fully intended on just picking one at random.

Sam was stood to his left on the stage, still clothed, his eyes darting all around as his nostrils flared. Leave it to him to smell something that appealed to him, maybe he should just be Alpha.   
Dean laughed quietly to himself, if only Sam had been born first. He would have made a much better Alpha for the pack.  
But his brother’s continued sniffing had made Dean curious, his brow furrowed and he inhaled a deep lungful of winter air. Instantly his skin prickled, his senses overwhelmed by the many different scents of Omegas present.   
He breathed in again, chasing one particular scent that had almost made him growl.  
It was pure light, sunlight. Along with honey and the smell of rain as it hit the ground. His head swam with it and he tried to distinguish its origin but he was having just as much trouble as Sam was and he guessed he should probably wait until he was down among the Omegas, scenting them. First he had to get through the formal aspect of the mating ceremony.   
He scented the air one last time before focusing all of his attention on Bobby who had begun to speak.  
*  
The snow beneath Castiel’s bare feet was cold and hard, snow cutting into the skin of his numb toes like shards of glass as he stood in a line with the other Omegas. His little group had been released from the bindings and stripped of their thin shirts so they all stood bare chested in front of the crowd of Alphas, Betas and Omegas from the other packs.  
Gabriel stood by Castiel’s side, he was shivering and sniffling a little due to the cold but his golden gaze was focused on the stage at the head of the clearing. 

The Alpha that was looking for his mate was barely visible to Castiel and what he could make out was not very much. He could see a few other figures on the stage with the Alpha. He scented the air and tried to distinguish between the different scents but it was overwhelming being around so many Alphas.

He prayed that the damn ceremony would be over soon so he could just get on with his life and bid a final farewell to his brother, the brother that more than deserved the affections of the Winchester Alpha. But it seemed these ceremonies were meant to torture everyone involved, they had not even gotten to the part where the Alpha scented them all yet.

Castiel strained his ears to hear what was being said up on the stage and heard a gruff voice over the wind, “Dean Winchester, new Alpha to the Winchester pack will chose his mate this night beneath the sacred Winter moon in the company of his pack and kin. His mate will be by his side for life, they shall cherish one another, look after one another, be as one, live as one and birth many powerful pups into the pack to carry on the ancient line. We have met the Alpha of each pack here present and now this Alpha shall meet his mate.” The older Alpha grabbed for what Castiel assumed was the new Alpha’s arm and raised it high, there was a deafening roar from everyone aside from the Omegas. 

Even Castiel shook with the dominance he heard though he didn’t whimper or cower like his Omega brothers and sisters did.  
He watched with round eyes as the new Alpha jumped down from the stage and surged over towards the line of Omegas, the light from the many bonfires he passed lit his strong features and lit them into different angles in a disorientating way. He started at the very beginning of the line and scented each Omega he passed, Castiel threaded his fingers through Gabriel’s and gave them a quick squeeze before he chanced a glance at his older brother.

Gabriel was still sniffling and staring at the stage as though he was in a trance, he was breathing deeply and his eyes were glowing with the reflected flames.   
Castiel nudged his brother but Gabriel did not break out of his daze. He guessed that he might be in shock…he hoped it wasn’t anything worse than that.

Castiel sucked in a deep and steadying breath, his hand holding on to Gabriel’s tightly still. He stiffened when he inhaled the scent in the air, it was Godlike. All musky and rich, his eyes fluttered closed as he inhaled another deep breath.   
The smell filled him up and he drank it in happily – it smelled like leather, wood, ale, autumn leaves, freshly baked cherry pie and smoke. This place truly was enchanted if the air smelt that good.   
He wondered why he hadn’t noticed this smell before and as he inhaled again he discovered it had become more potent, he could drown in it with a smile stretched widely across his cheeks.

Castiel opened his eyes when he became aware of a commotion to his left – Gabriel was being whipped by that same Beta from the wagon as Lucifer berated him, “You look only at the Alpha!” He shouted into the night, all else had gone quiet and Castiel could feel a fury bubbling inside his chest alongside an intense resentment towards Lucifer.

He didn’t know what Gabriel had done to displease the deranged Alpha now but he was damned if he was going to let Gabriel be embarrassed in front of all of these different people.  
Before he was quite aware of what he was doing he had reached out and grabbed the whip before pulling it out of the Betas grasp, he bared his teeth and raised himself to his fullest height before growling. 

Castiel had never growled before and the Beta who had previously been wearing a sick smile was rendered speechless.   
Lucifer recovered quicker, “I knew I should not have listened to your pleas,” He had surged towards Castiel, “Take Gabriel, I’ll do anything you need or want me to with no complaint.” He mocked Castiel with a cruel sneer, “Please Alpha, please, just take Gabriel to the mating ceremony and let him meet the Winchester Alpha it’s all he wants,” The delighted anger in Lucifer’s voice was sickening and it made Castiel shrink back from him in disgust, “I should have drowned the both of you as pups!” Lucifer bellowed.

There were many sounds coming from Castiel and none of them could be described as a growl, he was reduced to a whimpering mess as he knelt before his Alpha with his neck bared in submission. He could smell his own fear and it had drowned out the delicious scent he had been enjoying from before, he felt like his entire existence was pointless. He felt like he meant nothing to anyone and he anticipated the beating that was sure to come as he struggled to fight against the part of him that wanted to rear up and lash out at Lucifer.

He felt a pair of arms around him and recoiled in terror, the beating was going to start and he would be bloody before long.  
*  
Dean scented each of the Omegas he came across, disappointed when none of them smelt like the sheer heaven he had inhaled earlier, he was scared he wouldn’t find that sweet scent again. Still he made his way past each one in turn.  
As he made his way down the line he could tell he was getting closer, he could trace slight wafts of the delicious scent on the air as he moved and he struggled against the part of him that was urging him to run to the source. He stepped in front of a short Omega with amber eyes that glowed in the light of the bonfire, Dean scented the Omega and twitched a little – this one smelt as though he had been sharing every aspect of his life with the one he sought.

He stood in front of the Omega although the attention of this Omega was not directed at him, he was looking pointedly up at the stage where only Sam remained. Dean moved so he blocked the eyeline of the Omega but the Omega shifted to look over his shoulder which made Dean smirk, this Omega wasn’t scared of displeasing him and that impressed him. Still, it wasn’t his mate.  
Dean was just about to move on to the next Omega when he heard the crack of a whip followed by a whimper from the amber eyed Omega and a yell from the Alpha Lucifer. His brow furrowed as he tried to make sense of the different sounds.

The air soured with the scents of scared Omegas which made Dean’s stomach flip, he wanted to soothe them all and make them feel at ease again – maybe even make them excited once more. But the whip cracked again followed quickly by a louder and harsher whimper that stabbed at the night violently.  
He glared at the Alpha Lucifer and then at the Beta that was cracking the whip, he was about to pounce on him and rip his throat out for daring to punish an Omega so harshly while on his lands.

Suddenly there was a blur of movement as the whip was jerked out of the Beta’s grasp, there was an almighty growl and Dean turned his attention to a bare-chested Omega male. He was baring his teeth and making himself as tall as possible as he stared down the Beta who had previously been whipping the amber eyed Omega. Truthfully it was a thrilling sight to behold, Dean had never before heard an Omega growl that loudly – not even in all the years he’d known Ellen.

Dean was overcome then, the scent of sunlight, honey and rain soaked ground had crashed out in a wave as though a bomb had gone off and it was wrapped up in the swell of heat that only anger can bring. Dean had discovered his mate. His true mate.  
What happened next seemed to happen in slow motion, the Alpha Lucifer had begun snarling at the fearsome Omega causing him to shrink down to an impossibly small ball of quivering flesh, the air shifted and Dean’s mate smelled purely of sheer fear. And then Dean was flying, leaping over the scared Omegas and throwing Lucifer to the ground, stomping him into the dirt like the dirty and pathetic waste of space he was. There was growling and snarling that was far too loud to be coming from just one person, it fanned the flames of hatred that burned through Dean’s veins and twisted inside his gut.  
Protect.  
Mate.  
Protect.  
His inner wolf reared and burst into life right where he stood, Lucifer was whimpering and bearing his neck in submission but that wasn’t enough for Dean. He wanted to taste his blood and rip his skin from his bones, he had dared to disrespect Dean’s true mate in front of Dean’s pack and kin on Winchester land. He deserved death.

A solid form whacked into Dean effectively knocking him off of his feet and he spun to snarl at the new threat only to be met by the grey muzzle of Bobby.

*  
Sam flew down from the stage as soon as he smelled it. That sweet scent had been overwhelmed by fear and it had made Sam want to grab whoever the scent belonged to and make them feel safe.  
But Bobby was quicker, even with his age the man was off the stage in a heartbeat. He shifted when he was half way over to the line of Omegas with Sam steady on his tail.  
There was a commotion and the smell of Omega fear was overwhelming in wolf form, Sam focused on the one scent that was important above all else and as he drew closer to it his eyes fell upon the bleeding and hunched over form of a short man with lengthy hair. The Omega man was sobbing and whimpering and Sam whined as he nosed at his true mate’s hair.  
A pair of amber eyes raised to meet the hazel eyes of the wolf and though there was still the heavy scent of fear and the shouts and growls that pierced the air Sam felt as though he were a million miles away. Lost in this one moment as his heart seemed to slow and his fur rippled with the zap of pleasure that coursed across his body.  
The Omega held Sam’s gaze and it was like a slow burning wick, a never ending torrent of sheer passion and connection passing between the two men.

Sam shifted back, entirely nude though he had no shame or worry for his ripped clothing that lay forgotten on the ground in front of the stage where he’d stood just moments before. He reached out one of his large hands and every nerve ending in his body pulsed with pleasure when the Omega placed his smaller hand into Sam’s outstretched one.  
There were no words but they both knew what was happening. They both knew their worlds had changed. It was as though they’d entered another realm, a space where it was only them and the slow passing of time.

Sam pulled his Omega closer and held him firm against his chest, shielding him from any possible danger. He shuddered as his Omega scented him, feeling that deep inhale against the side of his neck and the slow huff as the breath was released. He stroked one of his hands through the Omega’s hair and was gifted a soft purr as his Omega melted against him.  
This was his Omega, his mate, forever.

*  
Back at the keep Bobby was furious and Dean honestly couldn’t find it in himself to care, he was not truly present in the hall. He was still with his mate, his true mate and his Omega.  
When the situation had been diffused Ellen had escorted the Omega Dean had defended to the infirmary where Missouri would no doubt be checking him over for any signs of injury due to the confrontation in the clearing only moments ago.

“Are you even listening to me, boy!” Bobby roared, he was red faced and his hair was flecked with snow. He stood draped in a thick fur in the warmth from the fire that had been burning in this room since dawn.

Dean stared into Bobby’s eyes, “He was going to attack m-my-“

Bobby cut him off, “I don’t care what he was going to do, I would have handled that,” His voice softened slightly, “He would have been dealt with in a more discreet way Dean, this is going to look bad.”

“I don’t care how it looks, if someone is threatening my Omega I am going to attack them.” Dean had stammered before but now he felt anger rising in him once again.

“I would do the same,” Bobby huffed, “But he’s not your mate yet, you could have jeopardised everything.”

Dean glared at the older man but the door crashed open and Ellen stomped in before rounding on Dean, “Idiotic pup,” She shouted, her eyes were red rimmed and it was evident she had been crying, “You have scared your mate half to death, he’s with Missouri now and you’d better hope she can calm him or we’ll be needing another Alpha by morning.”

Dean lost his anger and instantly felt guilty, his mate needed him but he’d terrified him, “I’m sorry.” He mumbled.

“You don’t need to be saying sorry to me, you need to be saying sorry to your pack and that poor boy,” She shook her head and turned her back on Dean before speaking again, “As for your imbecile of a brother I’ll deal with him after I’ve dealt with you.”

“What did Sam do?” Dean looked at Bobby and then back at the back of Ellen’s head.

“He thought it’d be a great idea to gallop after this one,” Ellen gestured to Bobby, “And claim the poor tortured Omega that brute of a Beta was whipping.”

“So that’s what he was sniffing at.” Dean stated, a slight smile pulling the corners of his lips up.

Ellen rounded on him again, “I’m glad you think this is so amusing,” She snarled, “You Winchester’s are insufferable, you weren’t raised this way and I’m disgusted that the both of you would act so rashly. You couldn’t even control your shifts!” She screamed the last word and it rang out through the entire hall causing Dean to cover his ears and wince.

“He’s my true mate, Ellen.” Dean whispered.

“Oh well in that case all is forgiven,” Ellen said sarcastically, “Foolish and reckless behaviour is perfectly fine if you’re overcome by pheromones. I thought Mary and I taught you better, I thought you knew you needed to control yourself. And under the Winter moon no less, oh Gods what would Mary say.”

Dean felt tears pricking his eyes at the thought of what his Mom would think and bit back the howl that threatened to escape him, after a while of silence he spoke, “I’ll make it right, I’ll call everyone to the hall and I’ll talk to Sam.”

“Just you make sure those poor Omegas are safe first.” She warned, her arms crossed tightly over her chest with Bobby scowling at her side.

*  
Castiel sat upon a small yet comfortable bed in a long room that had beds opposite one another along its length, an Omega woman that was a head shorter than him was fussing over him and asking him question after question about his pack and what had happened down at the mating ceremony. He answered her as best he could, not wanting to say too much and risk getting a more severe beating from Lucifer when they returned to the Novak land.

“Sweetie, you know you won’t be going anywhere with that nasty Alpha,” Missouri crooned, “He’s not your Alpha no more, you’re part of this pack now.”

Castiel eyed her in confusion, “What do you mean?” 

“Honey, Dean chose you,” She smiled, pure joy shining out from her eyes, “He’ll take good care of you and you’ll be happy here.”

Castiel felt tears prick at his eyes, “No,” He cried, “He was meant to pick Gabe!”

Missouri stroked a warm hand down Castiel’s back. “Shush now love, Dean chose you.”

But that wasn’t right, the Alpha was meant to pick Gabriel and Gabriel was meant to get out of that damn Novak pack so he wouldn’t have to endure any more pointless beatings for doing the slightest thing wrong. Castiel’s whole world was crumbling and his chest was aching with absolute dread, he was sick to his very core and he needed to find Gabriel right now to tell him what was wrong.  
A familiar chuckle brought Castiel to his senses and he spun to face the open doors to the infirmary, striding into the room was an absolute beast of an Alpha and cradled in his arms…Gabriel.

Castiel leapt from the bed causing Missouri to shout that he shouldn’t be on his feet, he raced over to the Alpha who was clutching his brother, “Gabe!” He screamed in shock.

The Alpha paused and looked at Castiel with kind, hazel, eyes. He smiled sweetly and Gabriel mirrored the smile, holding out a hand for Castiel to grab – Castiel grasped his brother’s hand and eyed him with confusion.

They continued further into the room and the Alpha lowered Gabriel to the bed Castiel had previously been perched on before speaking in a low but surprisingly soft voice, “Missouri, Gabe needs some stitches I think. I brought him up from the ceremony.” 

Gabriel stared up at the Alpha standing next to him and patted a space on the bed, “Join me, Sammy.” He whispered with a sweet smile.

Castiel watched as the tower of a man sat gently beside his brother, gazed on in wonder still when they threaded their fingers together and bent to press their foreheads against one another’s.

“Are…you…?” Castiel couldn’t quite find the words but Gabriel just smirked and chuckled.

“Castiel was always so gifted with words,” Gabriel giggled and nudged Castiel, “I think you were trying to ask if Sammy and I are together, I’ll let Sammy answer.”

Sam beamed at Castiel, “Gabriel is my true mate.” There was such honesty in his face and truth in the words, it rendered Castiel speechless.

Gabriel patted a spot on his left for Castiel and he sank on to it, looked at his brother, “You’re happy with that?”

Gabriel and Sam nodded together but Gabriel was the only one that spoke, “I could smell his scent as soon as I took my first breath in the clearing,” He leant his head against Sam’s shoulder, “Peaches, wood, cream, sunflowers and sea air.” He sighed in contentment and turned his face into the crook of Sam’s neck to scent him, breathing in deeply.

“And I was up on the stage next to Dean sniffing the air constantly because I could smell sugar, chocolate, syrup and tree sap.” Sam smiled at Gabriel and then at Castiel.

Castiel couldn’t help but smile, he had never seen his brother this happy and it was well worth everything that had happened. He was brought out of his happiness when a new scent filled the room, overwhelming all else.  
Leather.  
Wood.  
Ale.  
Autumn leaves.  
Freshly baked cherry pie.  
Castiel sniffed at the air and let his eyes slide closed, it was as though he’d died and gone to heaven. It made his head feel fuzzy and his heart thrum with joy, it was like smelling the sweetest symphony of scents to have ever been created and Castiel knew he would never get enough of that scent.

There was the sound of heavy footsteps before a husky and low voice whispered, “Sam, could I, err, have a moment alone with…”

“I need to be here with my mate,” Sam replied, “Missouri is he allowed to walk around a little if Dean promises to watch over him and bring him right back.” 

Castiel was only vaguely aware of the words and who was saying them, he was still basking in the swell of the scent that was enveloping him in a soft kind of buzz. He felt drunk with it and it was all he could do to not melt into a puddle of slick right there on the bed next to his brother and his brother’s mate.

“His name is Castiel.” He registered Gabriel’s voice but it sounded as though it was being whispered down a long lane.

Again that low and husky voice spoke, the sound of it making a chill of tingles race along Castiel’s spine, “Castiel, could you – I mean, would you like to come with me for a while and I’ll bring you back when I’ve explained myself.”

Castiel opened his eyes slowly and was met with an angel staring back at him, tanned and freckled skin loomed a breaths distance in front of his face, forest green eyes that were framed by thick lashes peered at him radiating guilt and sadness. When Castiel had opened his eyes he heard a sharp intake of breath from the Alpha in front of him and watched as his pupils dilated.

“Yes, please.” Castiel whispered back, his rough voice quiet and softer than usual.

The Alpha extended his hand for Castiel who happily took it and allowed himself to be led from the room by the taller man, his legs felt like water as he glided along beside the glorious gift beside him. He was guided into a small room a little way down the corridor and the Alpha released his hand once they were inside, Castiel whined at the loss of physical contact.

“I’m so sorry, Castiel,” The Alpha whimpered, he was hunched over with his back to Castiel, all dominance absent from him, “I shouldn’t have done what I did, I scared you and I don’t want to scare you ever again. I want you to trust me.” The sorrow in his voice rang out loudly though his voice itself was a mere whisper.

Castiel made his way cautiously over to the Alpha and rubbed his hand across the man’s broad shoulders before moving around to his front, he crouched on the ground in front of him and slid one of his hands to his jaw to tilt his head up so they could look into each other’s eyes again.  
The forest green eyes flickered up and his gaze penetrated Castiel’s causing each of them to gasp and tremble slightly, “You don’t need to apologise, you have nothing to be sorry for,” He paused and sucked in a deep breath, letting the familiar smell radiate throughout him – though it was still tinged with guilt that was fading quickly, “You chose me.” He could hardly believe it.

They continued staring into one another’s eyes before the Alpha smiled sweetly, “I’m Dean.” He said, his voice full of happiness.

Castiel purred and murmured, “Dean.”

Dean shuddered and his chest rumbled as his scent grew tinged with pleasure at what Castiel had just said, “Say it again, please.” Dean didn’t command, it was a request.

“Dean.” Castiel repeated, stretching the purr out longer this time.

And then he was being pulled into Dean’s lap and Dean was nuzzling into his neck and scenting him, breathing him in deeply and growling lowly against his neck before licking a strip along the smooth skin there. Castiel trembled as slick pooled at his entrance, his heart hammered against his rib cage and everything slid out of focus.  
“Mine.” Dean growled against his flesh, sending vibrations down the column of his throat.


	2. Finding home

Dean had never felt so thoroughly complete, standing at the head of the hall behind the long table with his new mate by his side as he addressed the members of his own pack and the others that had made the journey here. Lucifer was nowhere to be seen and for that he was grateful – he still didn’t trust himself not to rip that Alphas head off.  
He inhaled deeply and bathed in the glorious scent radiating from his mate before speaking aloud to the many faces before him, “I present to you all Castiel Novak, my new mate,” A wide smile stretched across his face that he had no control over and he felt Castiel beside him buzzing with a low hum of excitement, “Now let us all enjoy the Winter moon feast.”

A few kitchen maids appeared laden with big platters of various foods all prepared over the past couple of days. Dean had always been happy to tuck into a good meal and he wondered if his mate shared that enthusiasm, he sat and Castiel sank into his own seat beside him, “What do you normally enjoy eating?” He gazed at his mate with a light smile ghosting around the corners of his lips. That smile vanished when a pinched and pained expression took over Castiel’s entire face.

“I have never enjoyed anything I’ve eaten,” Castiel’s azure blue gaze was fixed on the wooden top of the table and his voice was weak, “Most of what I’ve eaten has been scraps that we’ve had to fight over and that was only when I’d been obedient…if I had disobeyed there would be no food for me.”

Dean could hardly believe his ears, sure Castiel and Gabriel both looked very thin even for Omegas but he would never have guessed that they had been starved or had to fight for the only food they could get – his stomach dropped as he pictured his mate having to fight against his brothers and sisters for survival and he wondered how any of the Omegas in the Novak pack had survived at all.   
He vowed right there and then that Castiel would never have to eat scraps again, he was determined to lavish Castiel in attention and give him everything he desired, “I’m so sorry, Castiel.”

Castiel seemed to be seconds away from crying and Dean felt the crushing weight of his mate’s sorrow as though it was his own, he pulled Castiel close to him and guided his head to the spot where his neck joined his throat.   
Castiel tensed before finally relaxing and scenting Dean, he breathed in against Dean’s throat letting out a little whimper as he melded against him.  
Dean stroked a hand down Castiel’s back and nuzzled into the mass of black hair atop his mate’s head, the world around them dissolved leaving only them.

“Gods, you pups have plenty of time for that kind of behaviour later.” Dean was brought back down to Earth with a thump when he heard Ellen’s voice.

He turned and smiled wolfishly at Ellen while Castiel only burrowed into Dean’s neck more, “Sorry, Mamma bear,” Dean chuckled, “I can’t help myself.”

Gabriel wolf whistled and Sammy’s loud, booming, laugh filled the hall.  
Bobby rolled his eyes and looked at Dean and then Sammy, “I swear you two are just overgrown pups.”

Dean shot the older wolf a sly grin and pressed a kiss to the top of Castiel’s head before reaching for the platter of sliced boar that was set close to him, he speared a few pieces and dropped them on to his plate before moving on to the chicken which looked succulent.  
He piled his plate high and started cutting the meat into pieces so he could feed his mate, if it were just him eating he would have abandoned cutlery altogether and just rammed the meat into his mouth all at once but he wanted to feed Castiel.

Dean pulled away from Castiel and the Omega whined which made Dean’s heart speed up momentarily, “Want to try some of the boar?” His voice was lower than usual and he tried to even it out.

Castiel nodded and parted his plump and chapped lips so Dean could guide a fork full of the meat inside his mouth, Dean watched him chew and as he tasted the boar Castiel’s eyelids fluttered closed. He let out a soft little moan and swallowed before licking his lips and opening his eyes.  
Dean struggled to force his own mouth to close as he stared into the blue of his mate’s eyes.

“That was delicious, Dean,” Castiel said with a purr, “Can I have more, please?” 

Dean a warmth spread through his groin at that and the words his mate had said buzzed around in his skull ‘Can I have more, please?’  
He struggled to hold back a groan, picturing how Castiel would look spread out on his bed later with his hole drenched in slick – begging for more of Dean.  
Dean cleared his throat and tried to regain his composure, “Sure you can, would you like to try some of the chicken next?”

Castiel nodded eagerly and Dean set about loading his fork with the perfectly cooked chicken before looking back at his mate who had opened his mouth willingly for him again – Gods, this was the biggest turn on Dean had ever experienced and he hadn’t even removed a single article of clothing yet.  
He slid the fork past Castiel’s lips again and watched as satisfaction and delight flooded that gorgeous face, this was addictive and Dean didn’t think he’d be able to stop feeding him.

“Dean…?” It sounded almost like a moan and it made Dean almost choke on his own saliva.

“Y-yes?” Dean shifted in his seat and tried to think of anything other than how Castiel looked as he clamped around Dean’s knot.

“More.” Castiel fixed him with that heavenly stare and Dean felt like he was being set alight.

He hastily cut at the meat and loaded his fork up again before slowly guiding it into Castiel’s mouth, all the while they maintained eye contact – energy pulsed between them in waves and tingled up and down Dean’s spine in ripples.  
The Alpha inside of him was humming it’s approval of nurturing of his mate which was a peculiar feeling, he had never before wanted to provide like this for anyone – he had never even fed his brother like this when they were still pups and a lot of the time he had been the one primarily left to care for Sammy after his Mom had passed and his Dad had descended into madness.

Dean fed Castiel until the platter of meat was empty and smiled fondly at his mate when he declared he was full.  
He had done a good job and he had pleased his Omega, it made his Alpha preen – low sounds of joy bubbling up into his throat and echoing in the cavern of his mouth.  
His stomach grumbled and interrupted him, in all the attention he had been directing towards Castiel he had forgotten to feed himself, it was almost funny really – he would happily starve if it meant he got to spend every waking hour feeding his mate.

Castiel smiled timidly and turned to Bobby before clearing his throat, “Please may you pass along some more of the meat?” He asked with his eyes fixed on the table top.

Bobby had been in the middle of a deep conversation with his friend, Rufus, but he turned as soon as Castiel spoke and bestowed him with a kind and indulgent smile, “Sure thing, pup.” The older Alpha handed Castiel the platter of meat that sat a few seats to Bobby’s right and Castiel accepted it with a sweet smile.

“Thank you very much, I’m sorry for interrupting.” Castiel still had his eyes lowered to the table and Dean wondered if that was something the Novak pack had forced him to do – he tried to imagine not being permitted to make eye contact with Alphas and the thought was ridiculous.

“Don’t mention it, welcome to the pack.” Bobby clapped Castiel on the shoulder and Castiel jerked a little before nodding lightly and turning back to Dean.

“Can I feed you now?” He asked, his eyes finally raising so he could peer up at Dean from beneath his thick lashes.

*

The feast ended late into the night when the fires in the large hall had burned to nothing but ash and many of the guests had become a little too merry.  
Bobby was slumped at the table with his hand still grasping his half full chalice of mead and Sammy had Gabriel in his lap, devouring the small Omega’s mouth like he was ravenous.  
The incident with Lucifer was long forgotten and it hadn’t seemed to effect the other packs much, Castiel looked around the hall at all of the many faces and could hardly believe this was going to be his new life.

“Shall we go up to our chambers?” Dean whispered against the shell of his ear, his hands trailing across the flesh of Castiel’s back slowly. Castiel shivered delicately.

“Yes, please.” His words came out as a needy whimper as his slick drenched hole clenched around thin air.

Dean pressed a kiss to Castiel’s pulse point before bundling him up into his strong arms and standing, “We’re retiring for the night,” He announced to his pack members, “See you all in the…well, see you all when we see you.” He finished with a husky chuckle.

Castiel tried to quash the nerves that were suddenly gripping at his insides and twisting them into tight knots, he didn’t know how his Alpha would behave when they were in the seclusion of his chambers and he dreaded to think that Dean might become an entirely different wolf.  
What if he commanded Castiel to do something degrading and sickening?  
His heart hammered so loudly he feared Dean would hear it as he carried Castiel in his arms through twisting corridors and up a tall and winding staircase.

Dean kicked open a pair of heavy, wooden, doors as he reached the very top floor (which was up three flights of stairs and down yet another long corridor.  
Inside the spacious main room the scent of Dean was overwhelming and it swirled around Castiel like a dense fog, flowing around him and making his pulse spike.  
His nerves flew out of the open window and far over the tree tops before disappearing into nothingness.

Castiel gazed up into Dean’s face as the Alpha set him down in the middle of the wide room, hardly able to believe he had earned the attention of a powerful pack leader that was this handsome.  
It made his head spin and the mead he’d drank only added to that sensation, his inner Omega purred softly and a voice told him he should be kneeling for his Alpha.  
Castiel fell to his knees instantly in front of Dean and gazed up into rather shocked green eyes, “Let me please you, Alpha.” The words left Castiel’s lips before he even knew he’d thought them.

Dean continued to stare down at him with a confused expression and Castiel worried he’d done something wrong or that now they were here Dean had changed his mind and wanted to throw Castiel out of the room – the thought of that happening made him panic and he sucked in deep and rapid breaths, laced with Dean’s impossible intoxicating scent.

“Stand, Castiel,” Dean extended a hand to him and Castiel hesitantly took it, “I don’t want you to just please me, I want to please you. I want to make you feel happy and have you singing out my name all night long.”

Castiel trembled and gasped, “It’s my duty to please my Alpha.” That was what Lucifer had always said, an Omegas main purpose was to please Alphas and birth pups.

Dean shook his head and pulled Castiel in, holding him against his firm chest, “No, I don’t want you to think that way. I want to please you, that’s how I’ll gain most of my pleasure and when you’re nice and slick for me I’ll make you purr and whimper and make all kinds of delighted noises. You’re my mate, Castiel, now and forever.”

There was such truth behind Dean’s words, he genuinely meant what he said and Castiel felt himself leaking more slick just picturing Dean coaxing those sounds from his lips.  
But it was wrong, he needed to focus on pleasing his Alpha and forget about any of his own physical pleasure.   
He was about to voice this when Dean pulled him into his arms, Castiel instinctively wrapped his legs around Dean’s waist and gazed into eyes which were so full of adoration.

“Let me take care of you, Cas.” Dean whispered, his breath fanning out across Castiel’s lips carrying with it the heady scent of him which was accompanied by the smell of the mead he’d drank.

Castiel found no words and simply nodded.  
Dean pressed his lips against Castiel’s in a soft and undemanding kiss that made Castiel’s heart sing, it was like kissing flames and the heat of it burned across every inch of Castiel’s skin.  
Their lips moved together as though they’d been doing this for years and Castiel was surprised kissing could feel this good, he had never expected his first kiss to be so pleasurable.  
Dean’s tongue licked at the seam of Castiel’s lips and he let them fall open with a soft whimper – Dean’s skilled tongue slid inside and licked at the warmth inside Castiel’s mouth.  
It was better than anything Castiel had ever felt and Dean tasted far nicer than the meats at the feast had, it was addictive now they’d started and as the kiss continued Castiel twirled his own tongue around the Alphas.

Dean groaned into his mouth, the sound of it vibrating across Castiel’s tongue and echoing in the cavern of his mouth.  
He had no idea how long they’d been kissing or if it would ever stop, none of that mattered when Dean’s hands were sliding along the skin of his back and down beneath the waistband of his cotton bottoms – Dean closed his palms around Castiel’s rear and parted the cheeks before sliding an eager finger down to the pool of slick at Castiel’s entrance.

Castiel sucked in a deep breath full of Dean’s scent and licked into his mate’s mouth with desperation, he’d never been so turned on and his cock hardened where it was pinned between them causing Dean to growl and bite at Castiel’s lower lip savagely.

Dean carried him through another set of doors and collapsed with him atop warm and soft furs, never breaking the kiss or his hold.  
Castiel threaded his fingers through the short hair at the back of his mate’s hair earning a low growl from Dean, strong hands pushed Castiel up the bed as Dean slid down his chest and abdomen – mouthing and licking at the skin he passed in earnest and causing Castiel to tremble and whimper below as pleasure coursed through his entire body.

There had never been a time that Castiel had been this aroused, he felt dizzy and the need for his mate was impossibly overwhelming – he didn’t know exactly what he wanted his mate to do…everything he guessed. He just wanted to feel Dean and please him and give himself over completely to the Alpha that was making his very core yearn for more.

*

Gods, this was heaven.  
Dean’s hands ran down Castiel’s ribcage and to the subtle curve of his hips, memorising the feel of soft and smooth flesh and the way it gave beneath his touch. There was so much beauty in the sweet gasps and whimpers that broke free from the Omegas lips and Dean drank them all in like they were nectar.  
His fingers pried at the top of Castiel’s cotton bottoms and soon he had pulled the surprisingly strong looking thighs free from the confines of the unpleasant material, he let his gaze trail across the newly bare flesh and felt his arousal coursing through his veins – a fire that swelled inside Dean’s heart and tightened in the hardness in his groin.

Castiel’s thighs were tanned olive and covered in a fine spatter of soft hair that Dean ran the pads of his fingers across, it made the skin feel like silk or velvet. His eyes fell upon the thickness of Castiel’s cock and he gulped down the flood of saliva that had flowed into his mouth, a band of tension began to pull tight low inside his abdomen.  
The male Omegas he had bedded had always been small in length and girth, he’d never met nor heard of an Omega that had such a large and majestic cock but he already knew Castiel was different – he was Dean’s very own Omega, they were crafted just for one another.

He closed his hand around Castiel’s length and was met with a yelp that turned into a purr as he slowly pumped his closed hand along its entirety, he smeared his thumb over the slit at the head of Castiel’s cock and watched as his omega shuddered. The pleasure Castiel felt invaded Dean’s senses as though he was feeling it himself and he couldn’t help but growl.  
Dean drew his hand away from Castiel’s cock and devoted his attention to the firm balls that hung beneath, he bent his head and sucked one into his mouth, drawing it in deeply and hollowing his cheeks as he tasted the warm sweetness of Castiel’s flesh.

His mate keened and writhed below him, making sweet noises that had Dean dipping his head lower and grabbing at the back of his mate’s knees so he could raise him up a ways. He was eager to taste more of Castiel, he wanted to lick at the small hole that he knew would be dripping by now.  
Dean merely stared in awe for a beat, Castiel’s hole was perfection and it was glistening with the evidence of his arousal.  
If Dean had been turned on before he was now absolutely driven into madness with his urge to dip his tongue inside, to taste and to plunder that sweet wetness until Castiel was like puty in his hands.  
Dean nosed between Castiel’s legs and lapped at his mate’s slick, it was sweet like honey and drew him close to his edge.  
He almost came right there while he lay on his front with his tongue swirling around and pulling all the juices Castiel had secreted into his mouth, down here between his legs the scent of his mate was like an explosion – it wrapped Dean up in a blanket of sheer Alpha desperation.

“Please…” Castiel whimpered.

Mmm, that was like music to Dean’s ears, “Please what? Tell me what you want.”

“I want you.” His mate was breathless and as Dean knealt to fix him with a penetrating stare he saw how lust blown Castiel’s blue eyes were.

Dean pressed the pad of one of his index fingers against Castiel’s hole and as it slowly gave beneath his touch he hissed, Castiel was tight and warm around his finger. Gripping him like a vice.  
It was obvious now, more than ever, that Castiel was pure and untouched – at least here. And that thought made something primal inside of him roar, his Alpha howled in appreciation.   
He would be the first to claim that slick hole.

He worked his finger inside while Castiel melted into the furs that covered the bed, slowly drawing out more of the sweet whimpers and whines that his mate provided.  
Dean thrust that same finger in and out, each time he pulled it out he was surprised by the fresh slick that soaked the digit. When he was sure that Castiel was ready he slid a second finger inside, Castiel arched his back and all but howled with intense pleasure.

This was all Dean wanted, he wanted to please his mate and make him come undone – he wanted to give Castiel all the pleasure he could provide and make him scream out his name until the entire keep could hear it loud and clear.  
He wanted to claim him.

Dean pulled his own bottoms off and slung them over the edge of the bed before he lined his own hard cock against Castiel’s hole, he needed to be gentle and careful but everything in him was screaming to pump into that warmth roughly and bite at the soft flesh of Castiel’s throat until all the world knew who the Omega belonged to. He wanted to knot him and spend all night filling him up with his seed, he wanted to watch the swell of a pup – his pup – growing inside of his mate.

Castiel was gripping the furs in tight fists, whimpering and shuddering with the new sensation of Dean’s cock rubbing up against his hole. Ready to breach that tightness and fill him, gods Dean couldn’t wait any longer.  
He forced his way in, as slow as he could manage.

“Mmm, Alpha…” Castiel purred, his voice husky.

Dean let Castiel adjust as he slid in inch by inch and was surprised by how well Castiel was taking this first time. Truly he was surprised by everything about his new mate, never before had he met someone that he felt such a deep connection with or an overwhelming love for.

Finally he was fully inside and he began thrusting in and out, revelling in the tight and warm slickness of Castiel’s hole.  
Below him his mate was almost driven to the point of madness, he was moving around and thrusting against Dean – moving in time with Dean’s own thrusts. It was a glorious sight to behold and he knew he could never tire of seeing this.  
Dean bent and pressed a hot kiss to Castiel’s lips, drinking in the purrs and whimpers that his mate let slip into his mouth.  
His knot began to swell inside of Castiel and as he continued thrusting the impossible thickness of his almost complete knot had his mate howling loudly – each time Dean thrust back inside his knot caught against the tight rim of his mate’s entrance.

“Please…” Castiel purred, his eyes out of focus as they fixed on Dean’s, “Knot me, Alpha.”

That was all Dean needed, he bottomed out and his knot hit against the very heart of Castiel’s hole before locking them in place – the first wave of his release had Dean throwing his head back and roaring louder than he ever imagined he could.  
Claim.  
Fill.  
Claim.  
Dean bent his head down and Castiel bared his neck to him, the thump of his pulse inviting to everything that Dean was. He bit down savagely and growled as his mouth filled with his mate’s sweet blood.

He moved Castiel into his lap, careful of the knot that connected them, and licked at the mating bite. The mark that claimed Castiel as his, the mark that showed everyone that Dean had claimed this Omega for his own.  
Dean twitched as spurts of his seed continued to flow into Castiel’s hole and rode out the climax together with his mate, each of them trembling and moaning as they worked through it as one.

“Mine.” Dean growled as he nibbled at Castiel’s earlobe.

“Yours.” Castiel hummed back, his fingers threading amongst the hair at the back of Dean’s head.

*

Castiel was exhausted and as the last pulse of pleasure ran along his flesh he pressed his lips against Dean’s again, this wonderful Alpha was his forever and he would be by his side through whatever struggles they might face in the future. A team who would fight against the world if they had to.

He wondered about Gabriel, was he as happy as Castiel was right now? Was Sam treating him as well as Dean was?

Finally Dean laid Castiel down as his knot softened and pulled out, the emptiness left behind was almost unbearable and Castiel couldn’t hold back the needy whine that slipped from his lips, “Dean…”

“Shh, my beautiful Omega,” Dean smoothed his hand over Castiel’s forehead pulling him close to his chest, “You need to sleep and get your strength back.”

Castiel dipped his head into the hollow of Dean’s neck and scented him, he would never get enough of that scent.  
He closed his eyes as the wind howled distantly, his body so warm now that Dean was pressed close to him – not like it had been in his make-shift nest at the Novak hold.  
Content he drifted off into a sound and dreamless sleep, unable to find the energy to move throughout the night – he stayed curled up against his mate with a slight smile playing around the corners of his mouth.  
Castiel had found his home and he would never be happy anywhere else ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I know I said I would post this yesterday but then I had a seizure so I couldn't write at all, I basically slept all day yesterday.
> 
> I'm not sure where this story is going and I don't know if I'm 100% happy with the smut I wrote but I hope you all like it nontheless.
> 
> Thanks for reading and for all your lovely comments and kudos :)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at an Alpha/Beta/Omega fic, I hope you all like it!
> 
> As for my other fic, I will be resuming that again when I've gotten some more inspiration. A great big thank you to all the readers of that fic as well, I really couldn't have done it without you guys!


End file.
